Session 15 - The Maiden's Song
Silverharp is a small farming and fishing community nestled in the verdant Lowlands of Malex. Shortly before the Festival of Excelsion in Victor, on a warm Midsummer evening, three companions were enjoying drinks at the Maiden's Song, the town's most bustling tavern, served by Rosalind, a kind, aged tavern keeper. Human druid Artemis of the Lowlands (PC of Mark), a hunter-gatherer turned bounty hunter outlander, had returned to town to meet his two friends for a tankard of ale. Gnome wizard Shamus of Hamish (PC of Hamish), a sage of great intelligence and small stature joins Artemis in listening to yet another story of their friend and tiefling sorcerer Lilith (PC of Jessie) about dancing skeletons, a favourite subject and obsession of her's, especially when she was in her cups. At some point during the interminable story, Shamus and Artemis hear a commotion from the town square, shouting and perhaps even combat? Artemis asks Shamus if he should go investigate, and Shamus agrees. A few steps outside of the tavern a rotting hand reaches for Artemis from an alley beside the Maiden's Song. A figure, once human, now a rotting, maggoty walking corpse, assaults him as another approaches from the town square. He summons up healing spells on himself and runs to a window of the the tavern and warns his friends of monsters before he gets attacked by the walking corpses, so much that he collapses. Shamus of Hamish runs to the door of the tavern and lobs off spells of fire and ice, while Lilith goes to the window and shoots off magic missiles at the attackers. They destroy two walking corpses, but two more shamble onto the scene of the attack. Artemis manages to regain consciousness and stand, only to have Lilith climb out the window and crash into him, sending them both tumbling to the ground. When they stand they join Artemis against the new undead creatures. Artemis runs forward with his quarterstaff drawn, only to be turned into a walking glowing purple light by Lilith to help him see. When he takes damage and teeters on the brink of consciousness he retreats into the bar. Shamus and Lilith run into an alley and dispatch another walking corpse, blasting it with spells of freezing rays, while the second charges for Artemis in the tavern. He tosses his quarterstaff aside, draws his longsword and charges recklessly against it, lopping its head off and ending the melee. In the aftermath the three injured and exhausted heroes return to the Maiden's Song, Lilith demanding more ale to take the edge off. Rosalina makes sure everything is safe before locking the bar, barring the windows and offering the heroes a place to rest and recover. They spend the night snuggled together in a bed upstairs. In the morning, the set out to the town square after a hearty breakfast provided by Rosalina. The townspeople of Silverharp have taken the corpses to town square to study them. Shamus bends over (though he does not have far to bend, as he is so short) and studies the corpses. They look older but well preserved, dressed in older clothing unrecognizable to anyone. The townspeople say that the undead creatures had killed three of the town militia when they attacked in the night. Lilith, having read some outlandish stories about the walking dead, is convinced they'll return to life and attack from their storage place below the local temple, but Shamus knows through his magical training it would take a spellcaster versed in the necromantic arts to raise the dead. The heroes ask where the walking corpses could have come from. The townspeople explain that the local cemetery has not been disturbed, but they know of a series of cairns outside of town in the deeper part of the forest. Shamus knows of the area they speak of, and that the there is also a cavern with a series of undisturbed catacombs near the cairns as well. Jebedina, a town elder, says they plan to burn the desecrated bodies of the undead, but asks if the heroes could look into the matter for the protection of Silverharp, at least to figure out if more undead will attack again. Shamus, Artemis and Lilith set off into the forest, Lilith with a pint of ale for the road. Along the way they encounter five goblins attempting to start a fire in a small forest clearing. Lilith calls out to them and they seem spooked. Artemis draws his sword, and the goblins draw their weapons in response, preparing for combat. Shamus has an idea and so walks ahead of his friend alone, unarmed. As he approaches the goblin lead, Borke, he discretely casts a charming spell on the goblin who is instantly befriend. Artemis sheaths his sword and they approach, interrogating the goblins about what they're doing in the region. The goblins explain they are looking for a cavern with "tealstone" within, stone that "Felsic" is looking to buy. They have simply stopped in the woods and attempted to start a fire to cook some rabbit. Satisfied, the heroes leave the goblins and continue onwards. Among the cairns the heroes find the entrance to the cavern, a stone entrance dotted with ancient, faded runes and unintelligible writings. Artemis hears a mad gibbering coming from within, and when they attempt to sneak forward they alert the inhabits, two walking dead and a twisted, hideous ghoul. Shamus knows that ghouls have a paralytic claw attack and warns his friends to avoid it. The three launch into battle. Artemis charges in with his longsword, while Shamus and Lilith lob off spells of fire, frost and magic missiles at the creatures. They down the ghoul, although it attacks Artemis, and as the undead shamble forward they manage to down Artemis against the side of one of the cairns. Shamus and Lilith obliterate one of the undead through a frosty blast and hit the other, tearing it to pieces through their magic. When Artemis is regains consciousness he heals himself and Lilith. The three cautiously approach the cavern. Within they find the catacombs are lit up by concentrations of magical green crystals and stone that glows with a bluish-green magical force. At the back of the cavern they find a crystal structure pulsating with magical energy that Shamus the sage determines is the source of these undead rising. He tries to touch it with his mage hand spell but the crystal repels the mage hand backward with a magical kinetic force. Lilith pokes it with Artemis' quarterstaff a few times to no effect. Shamus considers picking it up with a letter from a deceased colleague that reads "What is tealstone?" Lilith offers to pick it up with her blanket, and manages to break the crystal off from the structure, seemingly detaching it from its magical power source. They return to town with the crystal and explain that they believe the threat to the town is over. Lilith decides to keep the crystal for a decoration for her mantlepiece. Drinks are shared and there is much rejoicing for the three heroes of Silverharp.